Mina's Love
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: This story is based on Mina finding what love and sacrifice truly is. Rated M for Mentions of Rape, BDSM and drug abuse.- Slight Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have another story I have not UD but I thought of this idea and it won't leave my head so why not write it. I hope you all like it is mostly about Sailor Venus/Mina and a OC.**

It was a normal day as the girls went towards school. Serena was babbling on about Darien and Mina was taking in the juicy details as Ami kept her nose in a book and Lita just chook her head. But as soon as they got to a curb they saw a bunch of guys pinning a girl against the wall. Both Mina and Lita sprung into action and pushed the boys away. "Whatever she's a freak!"

"I'll show you freaks!" Lita screamed at them showing them a fist. Mina sat down next to the girl as Serena and Amy approached. "Hey you ok did any of them hurt you?" Mina asked softly, the other girl shook her head no got up barely said thanks and left.

"Well that was weird." Serena told everyone Lita shrugged and everyone else went to class. There Molly and Melvin sat chattering and Serena went to say hello to Molly. "Hey guys!" "Oh hey did you hear that weirdo kid from, the arts classes is coming to these classes too, it seems it finally got up with her."

"What weird kid Melvin." Serena asked

"Oh Melvin just because she dreams about a prince and princess doesn't mean she's weird." Molly said to her boyfriend.

"Well I think it's romantic." Serena said. Melvin shrugged and continued on with Molly and his chatter. Class started and Mina could feel eyes burning her head. She turned and saw the girl from this morning." Class we have a new student could you please rise and present yourself." She did with her short brown hair and a small pony tail. "Hi my name is Angelique Kyle"

"Hello Angelique Kyle" The whole class said their hello and Angelique quickly sat back down not looking at anyone but the floor.

* * *

Soon lunch came and the girls were eating when Lita broke the unrealistic silence for them. "So you're all thinking why a girl moved down here in 10th grade and who is she huh?" They all shook their heads yes. But Amy as always was the one to tell the little she knew. "Well I know she was once an art student but her family could not afford it anymore so they sent her here."

"Oooh an artist do you think she'll draw a portrait of me and Darien?" Serena said hopeful.

"As if besides that's all we know about her so maybe if we talk to her ,you know make her feel welcomed, she seems shy?" Mina said and everyone agreed so they started looking for her but did not find her, except mina that looked up to a hall window and saw her standing then sliding down to sit on the floor. Mina took the side stairs and went to sit beside the other girl. "Hi what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh hi, um no reason I just like to draw in silence." Angelique said continuing to draw and eat a sushi.

"Can I see?" Mina asked but Angelique held the drawing tither and said that it was not done yet. Mina kept looking at the other girl for longer than she expected there's just something so familiar about her. But she let it go and went back to her friends, she told them about her and how shy she really was so they just left her alone for now. They soon headed out of school and went towards Rei's temple the reven haired girl welcomed them "Hey guys how was your first day of school?"

"Good we even have a new student?" Mina was quick to answer.  
"Oh nice." The girls then proceeded to chat about everything that had happened in their last few years. "So Luna do you think something else might pop up?"

"No I do not think so Amy, but we must keep a look out." All girls nodded in agreement and soon left the temple.

Mina and Artemis arrived at her house, her mom was talking to some other woman, she said hello to her mother who told her tomorrow she would have to go with her to a meeting, which never happened but it was a rare occasion and well she obliged. Mina got undressed and put on her pj and sat on her bed,she opened the window slightly to let the cool air in. She lied down and stared up at the orange sky turning to night. After she fell asleep she started to have a familiar dream again, she was a young girl in the Venus kingdom, where apparently there was another sailor scout, watching over her, she felt her warmth and kindness, she saw her giving her a purple star in her hands as they said good bye and held on to one another. As quickly as the dream came it ended. Mina woke up and looked up at now the starry night sky.

* * *

The next day the girls went back to school, everything seemed normal till Angelique came in late after Serena and Mina. "I'm sorry I had a quick blood work to do."

"That's fine take a seat." Angelique took a seat in the back of the class room and started opening her textbook and notebook. She quickly got bored so she started to draw on her notebook, the same girl with blond hair and bow with the orange /yellow outfit came to mind. She sighed and lied her head down as she looked out at the sky especially the warm sun.

Lunch soon loomed over and Angelique could see everyone in groups or couples, she stood up and made her way down to the hall like the other day. Mina saw her and told her friends she would meet with them later at Lita's apartment. She fallowed the other girl but was surprised to see her go to the music instrument room. She opened the door slightly and saw the other girl sit on the piano starting to play a sad tune. Mina actually started to tear up, for what reason she could not figure out but her heart ached very badly. She decided she could not listen to more so she left before she cried herself to death. She went and found her friends and told them about her find and they just listened. Mina's heart still ached but she could not get why on earth so much.

"So coming over to the mall with us? Serena asked Mina.

"I'm sorry guys but my mom has me go with her to this meeting she says she wants me to meet someone."

"Ooh you think is a hot guy?" Lita asked.

"Don't know but will tell you when I get tomorrow."

Mina went to her house, got showered and dressed, she put on her signature red bow and a nice light blue dress. Her earrings and a pearled neckless. "My Mina you look nice." Artemis said to his char.

"Well I'm preparing to see some person my mom wants me to meet so I guess I'd better look nice."

"Hmm expecting it to be the one." Mina looked at the cat and simply shrugged, he knew as much as her she was not allowed to be in love with anyone.

"Mina I'm sorry, you know that right."

"I know." Mina said softly as she rubbed Artemis on the head. She quickly went to her mother and off they went. Her mother told her in the car that the reason she wanted her to come was because her client had a daughter about her age, and she was new to Tokyo so she thought perhaps this would help the young girl to get acquainted with the city and people. Mina said sure but didn't understand why this girl was so important.

They had arrived at the house and the maid opened the door, it was a big house a mansion really. "Oh wonderful you're here and I see you brought your daughter."

"Hi I'm Mina." Mina said politely.

"Angelique come down here." Mina stood still as she heard the name and saw the door of a room open as soon as she was going to ask, her breath caught in her throat there Angelique stood in a beautiful pink dress with her hair up with a pink bow on top. She came down the stairs gracefully.

"Hi you must be thrilled for your mother's marriage." She nodded and looked at Mina.

"Well you two go talk outside we have business to attend." The girls excited to the back yard and Angelique asked Mina if she wanted something to eat or drink.

"Um sure."

"Pink Lemonade and Crakers with cheese sound good." Angelique coughed softly on her hand.

"Hmm yeah."

"So you're new to Tokyo, where are you from originally?"

"I'm from America but I've been all over." Angelique said as she stood up to go to the kitchen and get the offered treats. Mina stayed behind quietly observing her go back to the house. She soon found herself looking at the pool, she went to it, took her sandals off and put her feet in. Angelique had returned with the pink lemonade and crakers and she tapped Mina on the shoulder to hand her the glass. "Hmm thanks." Mina said as she took a drink of the sweet and tart drink. "So what else can you tell me about yourself?"

"Um I like to paint and play the piano." Angelique rubbed the back of her neck as she started to feel warm. Mina took a towel that was on the nearby chair and got it wet from the pool water and put it in the back of Angelique's neck. "There better." "Yeah how did you know?" Mina kept her eyes on her and said she didn't know exactly but that she could somehow sense it. Angelique chuckled and they continued mindless chatter getting to know one another, soon the girls mothers asked them back inside for Mina and her mother had to go back home. "Hey see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah" Angelique answered happily.

The next day at school everyone was buzzing about the first school dance of the year, everyone was to attend. Mina and the girls were excited but Angelique just kept silent and continued drawing, Mina noticed and went up to her seat, "hey you excited for the dance?" "I'm not much of a dancer, I bet you and your friends will have fun?" "Hey I've got an idea why don't you come with us, that way you won't feel so lonely ok."

"Ok." Angelique gave her a small smile and the day continued on.

P.E. came around and Mina was excited because they would be playing volleyball her favorite sport.

"Ok today I want you to pair up, Molly you and Amy, Lita you and Serena, Mina and…Angelic?" The coach said blowing her horn.

"Here you go now pass me the ball" Mina gave the ball to Angelique and stood ready to receive on the other end. Angelique threw the ball up and hit it. It just landed barely on the floor and rolled. Mina looked at her and chuckled. "No that's not how you serve. Here let me teach you." Mina took the ball from the floor, stood behind Angelique, made her hold the ball in her left hand, and took her right hand to hit underneath the ball. Angelique looked at the ball fly upwards.

"Oh ok." Angelique whispered. "You got it now?" Mina said near Angelique's neck.

"Hmmm" Soon Angelique was serving the ball and hit it back to Mina with equal force as the former Volleyball Captain. After that they all went to change,Mina noticed from the corner of her eye, Angelique change, she couldn't help it, why this girl had a mystified aura about her, ever since she heard her play the piano she wanted to know more about her, get close to her but how? She figured she would be going with her mom to the wedding planning deals that would give her more time with her she thought.

"Hey Mina?" Lita asked the called at the blond bombshell.

"Yeah?"

"Um you want to come with us to the arcade?" "Yeah hey would you mind if we invite her?" Mina said pointing at Angelique.

"No, I don't see why, you'd think she'd go for it?" Lita asked her friend, looking unsure at the short, brown haired girl.

"Yeah I think so let me go ask." Mina stood up having gotten dressed in her school uniform and went up to Angelique, she put her hand on the other girls shoulder, which surprised the short girl.

"Hey my friends and I are going to the arcade would you like to come with us?"

"Ok if they don't mind." Angelique said hopeful. Mina shook her head no and waited for her to be done, After they walked out of the gym with Lita, Amy and Serena. "Hey so we don't know much about you."

"What do you want to know Serena, right?"

"Um yeah, well where are you from?"

Angelique swallowed and continued. "I'm originally from America but I have been all over the world since I was 13 because my mom started working for this big Politician, actually they both are getting married."

"Oh how romantic." Serena said. Angelique shrugged and continued walking in silence. As they got in to the arcade Rei greeted them. "There you guys are guess who's father is getting married." "Yours." The girls said in unisison.

"Yes mine and he never even called not until last night when he showed uo to tell me I will, be moving back to the mansion, and now I am going to also have a step sister,"

"How odd your dad is getting married, and Angelique's mom is getting married." Mina mentioned. Rei looked at Mina and asked who Angelique was. Angelique raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"I'm and let me guess, you're Rei Hino, daughter of world famous politician Thomas Rei Hino."

"Yes but how did you?"

"Hi I'm your new step sister." Angelique said smugly.

All the girls gasped except for Mina who was thrilled, "Oh this is going to be so cool, you two are going to be sisters ,I wish I had a sister to talk to about stuff."

"So how long have you known about this?" Rei asked Angelique went on to tell all of them how her mother met Thomas by stroke of accident at a hotel, how they continued talking and seeing each other, he then hired her to be his personal assistance making them inseparable, and Angelique having no say in any matters went along for the ride as she put it. Rei continued to ask questions and Angelique tried to answer the best she could without revealing too much on their parents secrets and soon the girls were talking about school and boys. Angelique just kept to herself after boys began to surface the conversations. Instead she kept her corner of the eyes on a beautiful blond with a bright red bow sitting next to her. The girls left the arcade and Rei and Angelique went to the temple so Rei could pack up and they were picked up by Rei's father's limo. They rode in silence each thinking about how their lives where going to change now that their parents where to be wed. When they got to the mansion Rei flung herself on her fathers arms. Angelique swallowed hard and looked at the floor. In that moment she made a vow to protect Rei Hino from the truth.

* * *

Mina got home and told her mother about what happened with Rei and how Angelique's mother was marrying Rei's dad. She then went on to tell her mother how she wanted to help with the wedding plans. Her mom said sure and Mina went to her room. She changed up to her PJ's after taking a bath and started talking to Artemis on how odd everything seemed but also exiting." Yeah I'll say, that's how destiny works I guess." Artemis said to Mina. Mina nodded and went to sleep, the next day she scrambled to get to school on time. As she ran down the side walk she went smack dab on Angelique's back. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." "It's ok Mina, are you alright?" Angelique gave her a half smile. Mina looked at her and quickly gave her a nod ok. "Good" Both girls walked the rest of the way to school. School was uneventful until P.E. came the girls where supposed to have physical combat with each other, the same paring as last time happened.

"Ok Angelique whenever you're ready." Mina said to her opponent.

"No you go first Mina." Angelique said to the other girl.

"Ok here goes." Mina threw a punch but Angelique grabbed her hand in mid punch, then she twisted the girls arm behind her back holding her close to her body.

"You're good." Mina gasped.

"You're good to Mina." Angelique whispered in the other girls ear, she let go and they started all over again, but this time Angelique pushed Mina on the floor and pinned her. They looked at each other's eyes blazing with anger. Mina was taken aback, Angelique started throwing punches at the grown near Mina's face. She then got up and ran to the changing room. Mina went after her and watched as the girl cried in a stall. "Hey what's the matter." Mina said as she took the crying girl in her arms, the rest of the girls fallowed and could not understand what was going on for the life of them. Everyone was ordered to change but Mina kept a hold on the other girl. After a while Mina started to let go of her grip and made Angelique look at her. She searched her eyes, pleading with her but Angelique made no sound. Mina reluctantly got up and left the other girl but not before turning and telling her that if she needed someone she would be there.

* * *

Weeks passed and soon the wedding was approaching, Angelique's mother asked all of Rei's friends to be bridesmaids. "oh that's cool" Rei and the others said. They all where gushing at the idea, Mina kept her eyes however on the brown haired girl in the corner of the room, both keeping their eyes on each other. Mina went in the direction of the shorter girl and stood before her. "So excited? How are you feeling?" Mina said as she took hold of the girls hand.

"I'm better, thanks Mina." Mina kept looking at her wondering what where this girls secrets. Rei called out to them and Mina let go of the other girls hand and went right back to her group of friends. Angelique pushed herself of the wall and went in the same direction keeping her eyes on the curves and body of the blond in front of her. "Ok girls so we have to look the best for my dad's wedding and Angelique's mom wedding, so any ideas?" Rei asked happily. Angelique secretly wished the other girl was not as thrilled but at the same time she couldn't help but smile a little at the girl's enthusiasm. The girls talked and looked through magazines upon magazines of dresses for bridesmaids. Mina decided to take a seat on the love seat beside the couch Rei and the others were at, Angelique upon seeing the girl move away from her fallowed suit and sat beside her. Mina grabbed a magazine and started flipping it, she then leaned in a little towards Angelique letting her see the pictures "see anything you like?" "I'm" Was all Angelique said looking at Mina, Mina blushed but kept going through the pages. Rei decided they had enough and it was time for Pizza, "Guys want me to order some Pizza" "Oh yes Rei, I'm starving" Serena said with drool coming out of her mouth. "When aren't you Serena?" Angelique said making everyone chuckle. Soon the Pizza arrived and the girls pigged out. "Hey how about we have a sleep over tonight." Rei said to everyone.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Mina smiled. Angelique swallowed but let it go. Tonight would be a long night.

Ok Leaving it here this was a long chapter anyways. Please let me know what you guys think. I know it's not quite perfect but the next chapter should shed some light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Is Another Chapter, I do not own Sailor Moon, in case you were wondering. I know this story is a little different ok a lot but I hope you all like it.**

**Review please!**

The girls had gone to their houses and back to the mansion with their belongings for the night. Angelique stood near Rei welcoming all of them in, she captured Mina's eyes as she came through the door. Mina gave her a small smile as Rei closed the door behind them. "So we are going to have fun tonight, Linda said to just be quiet after midnight."

"Ok so what are we going to do?" Lita asked as she dropped her things in the living room. All the girls doing the same.

"What if we play make over?" Angelique suggested unsure.

"That's a great idea Angelique we can figure out styles for the wedding." Rei said again much too excited for Angelique's comfort. Rei went to the bath room and brought all the brushes she had in a basket. Mina took Lita as she undid her hair and started brushing, Rei did the same for Serena, Amy sat looking at Lita's flowing brown hair. "Beautiful aren't they." Angelique whispered softly in Amy's ear as she took a brush to the blue haired girl, making her blush. "I notice how you stare at her, is ok Amy I won't tell." Amy gulped but let the other short girl continue massaging her head with the brush. Angelique took two bobby pins and pined them on each side of Amy's hair, she then stood in front of the girl, she brushed her eye bros, put some blush on each cheek, took some yellow green eye shadow and put it on each of her eyelids. Then she took her chin to colore her lips with a light peach color. For once Amy was enjoying being dolled up, she hoped a certain tall brunette would notice her. "There done, quite is easy for someone as cute as yourself, don't you think so Lita?" Angelique said eyeing the other girl, who now had her hair pinned to one side cascading her left shoulder both, Amy and Lita gasped at seeing how beautiful the other was. Mina smiled and smirked knowingly at Angelique they both knew the girls had the hots for each other but where too afraid to admit it to one another.

Then Mina took Angelique's bow out of her hair and started brushing it. Angelique let out a small moan in pleasure of being treated kindly. Mina squirmed a little at hearing it but continued running the comb down Angelique's scalp and short hair, she then took one side of her hair with bobby pins and softly ran her hand over the shorter girls right ear making the girl beneath her get Goosebumps over her neck. Mina then sat in front of Angelique, took her chin and put on light blush on her cheeks, much like she had done with Amy earlier, though Angelique kept her gaze on Mina's the whole time. Mina out on eye shadow on the short girl and deep red lipstick. "There, you look beautiful." Mina said softly to the other girl not once taking her eyes off her. Angelique took off Mina's bow not taking her eyes of the other girls once. "Turn." She ordered and Mina obliged , Angelique took a hair brush and started running it down the golden locks of Mina's hair.

The other four girls where hypnotize at what was going on before them, but what was it they really didn't know. After the makeover was done they ate some snack and layed on their sleeping bags. "So Serena we've got to know have you finally went through the next level with Darien?" Mina asked suggestively.

"Yeah have you, you've been together for an awful long time." Lita mentioned.

"Yeah you guys are even engaged for god sakes." Rei said chuckling.

"You're engaged?" Angelique asked outstanded.

"You guys that's Serena's and Darien's business not ours." Amy said blushing a little at the topic of conversation.

"Aww come on give us the juicy details." Lita said begging Serena.

"Oh and yes she's engaged, since last year actually." Mina said to Angelique, making the other girls mouth turn into an O shape. Mina took in that look and thought she looked so cuite.

"Well we, gosh you guys this is well…"

"You don't have to tell us anything Serena, it's your private life." Amy said.

"Yeah we where just teasing." Lita said lying down on her sleeping bag.

Serena sighed in relief and everyone soon got comfterble and ready for sleep. In the middle of the night through Mina woke, she looked beside her but she could not see Angelique anywhere, she got out of her sleeping bag carefully trying not to disturb anyone. She looked down to see Amy had held on to Lita's extended hand. She smiled to herself knowing it would not be long before those two finally expressed the love and desire they had for one another. She was going to go towards the kitchen when she saw the Master bed room open, she gasped at what she saw, Rei's father was carrying a limp Angelique to her bed room, she quickly hid behind the sofa as soon ad the man retreated back to his bed room, Mina made her way up the stairs and in to Angelique's bed room. Mina got close to the other girl in her bed and examined her, the short girl started to open her eyes, to look up at worried blue ones.

"Mina, what are you doing here?"

"We where in a sleep over down stairs, then I woke up and why are you covered in blond stained sheets?" Mina looked over the other girls covered self. Angelique couldn't hold it anymore so she started sobbing hard. Mina took the other girl in her arms and ran her hand soothingly over her back. "He rapes me and uses whips and chaines and other things." Angelique said in a small voice, enough for Mina to hear her. Mina was shocked and made the other girl look at her. "Since when?"

"Since I was 13, he made a deal with my mother he would supply her the drugs while I supply him my body." Angelique barely could talk as the sobs took over her. "You can't tell anyone Mina, please!" Mina looked at her conflicted but nodded in agreement, she held on to the other girl for a bit longer. "Come I'll help you get clean." Was all Mina had to say as she took the other girl by her hand and made her way to the bathroom next door, Mina opened the door softly as to not wake the others and closed it behind them. She started the water making sure it was warm but not hot. "Take off the blanket." Mina said softly. Angelique noticing the command did as she was told. Mina gasped at the welts the girl had all over her stomach, breast, thighs and back. She could not hold her tears back anymore. She took the other girls hand and guided her to the tub letting her ease in to the water. Angelique hissed at the contact of the water in her new welts. Mina took a soft hand towel and wet it in the now red stained water. She slowly ran it over the other girls body, as softly as she possibly could trying not to hurt her any further. Angelique closed her eyes loving this kind of attention, she whimpered when soap was added.

"I know, I know." Was all Mina could say to try and comfort her. After Mina felt the girl beneath her was clean she took a clean towel and made the other girl get out of the water. She wrapped up on the shorter girls body, s she lightly padded her dry. Angelique cried softly but for a different reason this time, for having such care bestowed upon her. She nuzzled her face in the crook of Mina's neck as tears ran down her face onto the blond's neck. Mina drained the bathtub and guided the girl back to her bed room. She opened the drawers and pulled out new PJ's she slowly dressed the other girl and just kissed her cheek trying to convey in that small peck of the cheek how sorry she was. She took Angeique's hand in hers and guided her back down stairs.

They both got in to their sleeping bags, both looking at one another, Mina moved closer to the other girl and started running her hand through her short wet brown locks. Angelique soon closed her eyes, from the soothing attention and exhaustion taking over.

* * *

Two months had passed since that sleep over, Mina was almost inseparable from Angelique, all the girls began to wonder what was up, but Mina did not say a word, keeping her deadly promise to the shorter girl. Plus who knows what retractions this reality would have on her longtime friendship with Rei. They were studying at the temple when Rei decided to break the silence. "Ok so in two weeks is the long awaited wedding." Mina gripped her pen hard at the mention of the wedding, clenching her jaw as well.

"Oh yes Rei, Darien is coming as my escort." Serena said dreamily. Mina looked at Serena and asked "Oh so he's coming from America?"

"Yep he's on vacation for the spring break." Serena said all guiddy.

"Great so we already have our light pink dresses ready and flowers so we should be good." Rei said once again excitedly. Mina on the other hand knowing the truth behind the marriage was just not thrilled anymore. Still there was nothing she could do, except be there for her new best friend when she needed her.

The wedding fast approached and all the girls where in their dresses. They all looked like princesses with the nice flowing long light pink dresses with the V starps exposing some of their cleavage and backs. Angelique came out nerveously going through her haid what to say about some of her scars she figured she's said it was an accident that happened long ago.

"Oh Angelique you look great!" Amy said sincerely. Angelique smiled weakly at the short blue haired girl. But Angelique heard a gasp behind her, it was Rei looking at her back. " What happened to your back?"

Mina tensed as did Angelique. The both Swallowed hard.

"Hmm" Lita and Amy went and took a look at her back. Now Angelique was flushed in embarrasedment. "I fell as a kid, on a pavement." Was all she could muster, she looked in Mina's direction and pleaded help. "Hey you guys come on we need to get ready to go down the isle." Mina said distracting everyone from Angelique's exposed back. Angelique mouthed thank you as she took her place behind Rei. Mina nodded and sighed.

The wedding ceremony was sweet, as sweet as two liars could be both Mina and Angelique thought. Still the wedding went without a hitch. They where now in the reception area drinking and laughing. Mina sat next to Angelique on an empty table."Hey" Mina said softly.

"Hey Mina." Angelique barely whispered. "It's official now, my fate is sealed." She said sarcasticly, taking a glass of champagne in one gulp. Mina looked at her with sad eyes, and took her hand. "You could always say the truth, I'll be right there with you." Mina told her sincerely. Angelique turned her head to look at her with unshead tears. "You're so good to me." Mina kept her eyes on the girl, but for some reason this time they went to the girls lip,, she unconsciously licked her lips. Angelique kept her eyes on her movements, she saw the blond get closer only to be interrupted by Rei sitting in front of them in a huff.

"Well this was romantic, but it would be better if I had someone with me." Rei said taking a sip of her champagne. Mina sighed and looked at Rei. But the peace was soon interrupted by screams. A Yuma had attached the reception and was now trying to drain everyone's energy.

Both Rei and Mina sprung into action, leaving a bewildered Angelique behind. The girls yelled for their powers. "Mars Crystal Power" "Venus Crystal Power" They transformed and started attacking the Yuma.

Angelique was about to get up when another Yuma grabbed her from behind, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She heard the yell as a ball of green thunder smashed the Yuma holding her to pulverize. Angelique fell to the floor looking at this girl kneeling before her with a short green skirt and big pin bow on her chest and back. She manage to nod and let the girl help her up, Mercury was analyzing the yuma's when she said. "There Jupiter tell moon and the others." "Right." Jupiter ran towards the main monster and hit soon three of the copies disappeared, the girls got the hint and started their attacks until Sailor Moon destroyed him with her moon prism crystal power. Mercury ran walked toward the others and made sure everyone was ok, especially Jupiter. Venus took one more look around but her eyes landed on Angelique's, she wondered why she had not been affected by the energy drainage. "Hey guys." Venus said making everyone look at whom she was looking at.

"Who are you guys?' Angelique asked with even more questions in her mind. "We are the sailor scouts." Mercury said.

"So you guys fucking exist." Angelique said with venom in her voice. All but Venus where taken aback by the tone in her voice. "We just helped everyone from the monsters." Sailor Moon said.

"Pft yeah right, I bet none of you could really deal with the real monster in this place." Venus clutched her fist in anguish knowing what the other girl meant but kept silence. The girls didn't quite get it, but Angelique dismissed them said thank you and went to start cleaning. The girls left and de transformed and went to help Angelique with cleaning off.

"Hey what happened." All the girls faked waking up, it didn't go unnoticed by Angelique but she let it go. "We were attacked but… the sailor scouts saved us, if you can believe such a thing." She said again with hatred in her voice. The girls didn't get it but Mina just started to help the other girl in silence, knowing exactly where her frustration was coming from.

The bride and groom said their goodbyes, to everyone and Rei and Angelique would stay at the shrine for the two weeks of the honeymoon. Rei showed Angelique the bedroom where she would be staying at. To Angelique there was never such a peaceful place, or time for her, she secretly hoped that her parents died and never returned but that would be too good to be true. She settled in her new room for the next two weeks and for once she fell asleep relaxed knowing nothing would disturb her.

**Ok leaving it here hope you guys are liking it, is Angelique ok?Made her up I know she's secretive and quiet but as you can see she has her reasons. this story should not be too long. Please leave me some reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon at all, if I did I would have been a sailor scout, cus like who wouldn't want to be? Right?_**

**AN: Please be warned there're strong themes in this story along with Lesbian paring.**

Angelique was taking a shower at the shrines bathroom enjoying a hot warm relaxing moment. She looked outside at the trees blowing in the air. She had to admit she loved it here, much more than with her mother and now step father, Rei and her where not close as she had hoped, they talked sure but it was nothing too personal, both girls where equally secretive. She thought that perhaps it was better that way. Mina and her on the other hand where extremely close in the past months Mina had been her shoulder, her rock, her best friend. She smiled as she thought about the other blond, at how many times she had come over to clean her wounds, she relished those moments but she felt sick that she made her new friend lie about her situation with her new step sister and other friends. "It's for the best." Angelique said to herself as she turned off the water and took her towel to dry up. She walked out of the bathroom and made a small dash to her room.

She was startled when she found Mina laying on her bed looking through some of her manga's. "Hey Mina, what brings you over, not that I'm complaining." Angelique said as she let go of her towel and putting on some panties. Mina looked at her from the corner of her eye, closed the book and turned to look at the girl before her. Angelique felt she was being watched as she put on a light pink cotton shirt. "See anything you like." Angelique said to the blond chuckling a little and snapping her from her ogling at her. "Um actually I'm here to ask you out, I mean to see if you'd like to go out with me to a movie." Mina rambled a little to her surprise. Angelique chuckled and went up to the blond to face her looking at her strait in the eyes. "Mina are you asking me out on a date?" Angelique said teasing the other girl. Mina quickly blushed, trying to defend herself but no words came out. Angelique kissed the other girls cheek and started to put on some small pearl ear rings. "I'll go Mina, with you to the movies." Mina released air from her lungs she didn't even know she was holding. "Great because you need some fun." Mina stood up from the bed and grabbed the other girl's hand as she dragged her out from the room and shrine towards the movie theater.

The girls had arrived at the movie theater in almost record time, Mina had been dragging Angelique purposely over the counter asking for two tickets to a Romantic rated XXX movie. Angelique was shocked that they gave her tickets to such a film. They swiftly made their way to concession stand and Angelique stopped Mina from getting the goodies.

"Is only fair I pay these Mina." Mina smiled and let the girl pay for the junk food. They made their way to the theater that would hold their movie and made their way up to take the last seats. They sat next to one another and started chatting about everything when Mina asked "Well are you sure you don't want to go to the cops? I mean now is a perfect time to do it before they get here." Angelique looked directly at Mina's eyes and sighs. "You know as well as I do it's impossible, so don't worry about it, just be there for me is all I ask." "Always" Mina said giving the other girl a half hug.

Soon the movie started after the commercials. Both girls where in awe of what they were seeing, as the couples on the screen where well doing it. Mina gulp and crossed her legs as tightly as possible. Angelique noticed her discomfort and gave her hand a light squeeze. Mina blushed slightly but continued to watch the movie.

After the movie the girls made their way back to the shrine, not expecting to see all the girls gathered there Mina gave a quick kiss to Angelique on the cheek making the other girl blush instantly.

* * *

"Guys where have you been?" Rei was fuming. Mina looked at her in surprise but then she remembered they had a sailor scout meeting today. The outers where there as well, Pluto looking intently at Angelique. "Is alright Rei we are here. I'll leave you guys to whatever this is about. See you later ok Mina." Angelique said half smiling at the blond. Mina nodded and went to her usual spot. The girls quickly started their conversation about the new attacks happening around the city.

Angelique went to her room to relax, well more like stare at the walls of her temporary room. She turned a bit to lay on her side while looking at her door, wondering what on earth where all the girls and those other four woman well, three and a little girl with short black hair. She mostly wondered why Mina had chosen that particular movie of two women in love, but destined to live eternal lives. Hmmm, she wondered so many things especially if she would ever be happy and free.

The girls where chatting about all the attacks that had taken place in the last weeks.

"So we know these are random attacks, but at the same time we all know someone is behind all this, now who remains a mystery." Amy said to everyone.

"Well whoever it is, we are going to get them and pound them!" Lita pounded her fit to her left hand. "Damn right Lita, I can't wait to get my hands on this one." Amara said, while Michelle sighs "Always ready for the kill right my love." "You know it!"

"Ok so what do we do now, I've tried reading the fire but nothing has been showing."

"Artemis have you tried our old base?" Mina asked her cat.

"No but we can certainly try."

"Well for right now let's just stay on more high alert, and lets try to pinpoint the mastermind behind all of these attacks." Mina said to everyone.

"Ok" Everyone agreed.

* * *

As everyone was leaving Mina made her way inside towards Angelique's room, everyone had a questioning look towards Rei, she shrugged but Amara had a mischievous grin. She let it go for she knew everyone would know in time.

"Hey I'm back." Mina announced herself.

"Oh, hey Mina." Angelique said turning towards the side in her bed.

"You already are sleeping on me?"

" Yeah I figured I should take advantage of it before you know." Angelique sighed.

Mina's eyes watered up as she made her way towards Angelique's bed. "Scoot over" Angelique did move so she could give Mina space. Both girls settled in as Mina wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"I wish I was stronger, enough to defeat him and my mom, but sadly I am not." Angelique tighten her arms around Mina's torso.

"Oh Angelique you're strong, so very strong more than you could ever imagine." Mina then gave Angelique a kiss on her forehead. She sighed in contentment and fell right to sleep. Mina just kept watching her while thinking on what she could do for her friend, along everything else scout related, when nothing could come up she also fell asleep.

The next morning Mina and Angelique where still in each other's arms when Rei walked in to wake up her sister, "Angelique you need too…Mina?" Rei said coming to halt in surprise, "Hey Rei." Mina said turning around slowly in Angelique's bed looking at Rei with sleepy eyes "What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

Angelique poked her head over Mina's "I asked her to stay with me Rei, don't blow a gasket, and whatever you do don't tell your father or my mother" she said to Rei with pleading eyes.

"Look your life is your business, just get up so you both can eat breakfast, then we are meeting at the Crown with the others." With that Rei closed the sliding door behind her and left the two girls alone. Mina looked at Angelique and smiled softly at her, she wiped away a loose hair that was on the side of her face and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Angelique sighed and looked deep into Mina's blue eyes, her own dark brown ones sparkling with want and desire, but also content. She placed her for head in between the swell of Mina's breast and sighed. Mina kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. "Come on sweetie, we need to eat and meet the others." Mina said to Angelique softly giving her another kiss on her head.

"Hmm ok, I might as well have some fun while it last." With that both girls untangled themselves from each other, and went to the kitchen to eat with Rei and her grandpa.

* * *

The girls where now at the Crown talking about how to deal with the Yuma's and how to make a surprise for the returning married couple, when the conversation turned to the new bride and groom Mina and Angelique just kept looking at one another from the corner of their eyes and drinking their chocolate vanilla shake for Angelique and Banana Orange for Mina. Serena had given them the idea of just making a cake, a welcome banner and just gathering at the mansion, Rei was excited because now she felt like she finally had the family she had always wanted and that she had her father back in her life for good.

Angelique excused herself and went to the bathroom, she washed her face but soon she was sick and went into a stall to throw up. She knew deep down something bad and wicked was going to happen that would change Rei and the others forever.

Mina came in to the bathroom to check up on her when she saw, how pale and sweaty Angelique was, she was huddled over the toilet with her legs on the floor. Mina quickly got next to Angelique and rubbed her back soothingly as she knelt next to the shorter girl. "I know something bad is going to happen, I just feel it Mina, something tells me Rei is going to find out the worst way possible, don't ask me why or how I just know, oh Mina I wish, I wish…" "Shhh is ok sweetie, will figure this out ok, I'm not leaving you alone, you've got me now will figure this out together, I promise." With that Mina kissed Angelique's for head, then she took some paper towels, damped them with the water from the faucet and cleaned up the other girl's face that had some vomit on her. Angelique started crying at the gesture for not even her mother had ever done something like this for her, she launched herself on Mina and held on to her as she cried on her chest and kissed where her heart would be. Mina just rocked Angelique back and forward in her arms and kissed the side of her head.

Rei was getting worried and was just getting up from her seat when she saw Angelique and Mina coming back to their table holding hands, Angelique let go of Mina's hand as to not draw more attention to themselves, making Mina look at her surprised and a little hurt but it soon faded once they she sat down next to her and Angelique quickly intertwined their fingers together underneath the table.

"What happened, you two took forever?" Rei asked a little pissed.

"Nothing Rei, I just got a little sick, Mina came in and helped me out a bit nothing to worry about." Angelique said with her head leaning on her right hand. Rei kept a suspicious eye on her step sister and best friend but let it go, the rest of them where excited about the homecoming of Rei's dad and Angelique's mom with that they went into action to go buy what they needed for the homecoming.

* * *

Mina and Angelique where just walking along the mall by themselves as the other girls where running around getting stuff, Mina then excused themselves and told them that her and Angelique where going to go get something to eat as they were hungry, Serena was about to join but Rei stopped her, telling her that she would buy her lunch later after she helped her with some of the party things she wanted to get. Serena said ok and the other two girls started to walk away from the other four girls. Once they both knew they were out of sight they held hands, Mina's short skirt swishing side to side with the swing of her hips and Angelique's tight light colored jeans doing the same. Some guys looked at them as they walked by admiring their backsides, imagining dirty things.

Mina asked Angelique what she wanted and she just said whatever Mina was having so they both settled for some Pizza Ham and Onion with extra cheese. They sat on a table near the Pizza place and sat down next to one another. Mina looked at Angelique and picked a peace of cheece that was on the side of her chin and ate it. Making Angelique look at the smirking blonde, Mina chuckled covering her mouth with her right hand and continued eating, soon the other girls found them and sat down on the table with them, breaking their little moment of intimacy.

Rei sat in front of Angelique in a huff, Lita sat on the other side of Angelique with Serena next to Rei and Amy next to Serena. "Ok so we've got everything, Lita will be doing the cake while we decorate." Rei said breathlessly. Mina kept eating her pizza as she looked at Rei and then at Angelique quickly then continuing to eat in silence, when Serena was about to ask Rei about her food, they heard a scream from some of the mall goers, "Yuma!" With that all five girls got on high alert, They got up and ran with the other people out making sure to loose Angelique with the crowd and then going back to transform and kick some Yuma ass.

"I hate doing this, you think she'll be alright." Sailor Venus said with concern in her voice for leaving the other girl behind.

Sailor Mars growled "She'll be fine, honestly Venus I don't know what hell has gotten into you lately, ever since you meet her you just arg!" Sailor Mars said pissed once again. Sailor Venus scowled and let a Love Me Chain go against one of the Yuma's this time there where five, one with the body of a tiger but a head of a bull, the other had a human body but the head of an deformed elephant, the others where wolves hybrids with lions. Mercury started her computer scanning's and told Sailor Moon to hit the Tiger looking one. Sailor Jupiter Oaked Evolution one of the wolf hybrids, but it soon pounced on her. Venus in turn used her love me chain to yank the wolf off , of Jupiter. Sailor Mars using her flames to dust him. Sailor Mars was able to flambé the wolf hybrids but that left the other two, then a sinister laugh was heard above them. "I've got to say you princesses have grown up nicely and quite powerful might I add, but don't worry darling, I'll still am going to take my revenge on your little darlings, my daughter Beryl might have been defeated but not I, I promise." With that the voice and the monsters where gone.

Sailor Moon and the other scouts were in shock, who was this new enemy or should they think old. One of Beryl's parents but how? "Oh we are so going to be in deep shit now an old enemy, just great." Rei said.

"We will need to talk to Artemis and Luna, quick." Sailor Moon said with a determined worried look. The other scouts nodded but Sailor Venus soon de transformed and went to look for Angelique. All the girls de transformed and looked for the short girl with now hair down her neck almost touching her shoulders and a short bang, that was on her left side. She was sitting on the water fountain outside the mall looking everywhere for her friends, calling their names "Mina!, Amy! Serena, Lita Rei!" Damn it where are you guys!" She said almost on the verge of tears. Mina quickly ran towards her, "We are here I guess we just got separated in the crowds, are you ok, are you hurt.?" Mina said looking at Angelique's deep brown eyes, that easily sucked her in. Angelique threw her arms around Mina and cried on her once again for like the third time that day alone. All the other girls hugged the short girl as they said they were sorry to leave her behind. "It's ok I was just worried those monsters got you, I'm glad you're ok." With that they headed to Rei's dad's mansion.

**Ok leaving it here guys hope you all like this chapter sorry it took me so long to write, I was just trying to get this chapter as right as possible, for some reason this particular story is all laid out in my head but it's hard to get it down on the computer the way I see it in my head. I hope to see reviews and comments thanks. Also I have a few other Sailor Moon stories please check them out too if you haven't already.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC Characters but the rest is own by Naoko the creator of Sailor Moon Dic and whomever else did the series.**

**Chapter 4 Been Long overdue sorry it has taken me this long I have been moving sick and dealing with so much. Before I was volunteering for the organization I'm part of but they kicked me out due to going to the hospital for my mental disorders nice huh oh well here I'm writing again is something.**

It had been a few weeks since the attack at the mall and the girls where suspicious of this, everything had gone back to normal too quickly and Luna and Artemis where at the crown in their station trying to figure things out. Mina and Angelique where enjoying a sunny day out at the park; "Well Mina I've got to say you're the nicest person I've ever met, Raye hardly ever talks to me like last Saturday I went to her room to you know chat, Mina nodded her head showing her she was listening while keeping her eye out for anything weird. "Well she just said she couldn't talk she's busy, she's always busy I want to tell her you know, the truth I can't keep up like this, Last night he.. Tears quickly sprang to her eyes, Mina quickly stopped surveilling and scooted closer to Angelique; "Hey it's going to be ok I think if anything we just show her the scars she can take it trust me." Mina held the smaller girl in her arms and kissed her tears away, unknown to them they, where being watched and the person was not happy with what they, where seeing.

Angelique looked deeply into Mina's blue eyes and Mina did the same with Angelique's dark brown one and they shared a loving tender kiss. "Mina." Kiss Hmm" Kiss "Make me yours" Kiss "You're mine." Kiss "No make me Your Slave is the best idea he can't have me if you claim me. Besides I rather serve you any day of the week then him." Angelique said twirling her finger on one of Mina's golden locks.

The spring air was blowing and Mina's eyes sparkled she knew it was a chance in a million but they could give it a try they started talking on what to do and when and how to do it by next weekend Angelique should be hers but they, where not counting on what was waiting for her when she got home.

* * *

Angelique walked in her now mother's mansion when a strong held her wrist, she turned and saw Mrs. Hino with eyes blazing "So you think you can have a girlfriend then come with me." He pulled her to their basement where Raye was actually tied up in a chair with her mouth covered and anckles and hand tied to the chair with only her braw one tears coming down her face, Angelique was mortified, "I'll do what you want just let her go she doesn't need to take part in this Master." Raye's eyes grew at her last word. "Well then you'll stop hanging with that blond friend of yours and she can go. Angelique looked at Mrs. Hino with surprise ,hurt rage and sadness but the look on Raye's face she knew she had to. "Fine" With that Angelique fell to the floor in tears as her heart broke once again. Raye's father hit Raye's behind the head and told Angelique to take her to her room.

Once Raye woke up she felt like she had been hit by a truck. "You should take it easy you fell." Angelique said looking at the window crying as her whole body ached with what He had done to her reminding her once more she could never escape. "I wrote something for Mina please give it to her." Angelique got up and left to her room with some blood running down her legs. Raye would have questioned her but her head was throbbing and she had school tomorrow she would ask her what happened then.

The morning came and everything went back to normal Raye being happy with her father and new mother and Angelique sulking but this time she had no hope, no sunshine in her eyes like she used to, Mrs. Hino and the new Mir's, Hino where happy about this and Raye just took her by the arm and brought her to their car, "Ok what's trhe matter with you you look like they kicked your puppy and killed it before your eyes'' "They might as well have, lets just go be sure to give that letter to Mina" "Why can't you give it to her yourself." "I just can't" With that Angelique put her headphones and cried silently all the way to school. At school she sat at the front which made all the girls wondered what that was about, at lunch she ran from Mina and went to the music room. Mina was perplexed and hurt but she went to sit with her friends though she didn't eat. Lita knew right away it was a love related thing but she couldn't bring herself to say it Serena just helped herself to Mina's food while Mina just had her head won her lap trying to figure out what she did wrong.

* * *

The end of school came and the girls were at their base Artemis and Luna said that the attacks are random to keep them guessing but they think the next one would be at Raye's school going towards the girls school whomever is doing this is waiting for something or someone to be revealed. "You think it could be another sailor scout." Mina said. "I don't know but could be there're so many possibilities and the star light where a surprise this one is even bigger." Artemis told his char. "Well I'm sure will figure it out." "Oh hey Mina Angelique wanted me to give you this note."

"_My Dearest Mina,_

_I love you with all my heart and soul, you're my very best friend and I hate to do this but we can't hang out anymore, I can't explain why as I'm being watched every move you know why, please know my heart belongs to you but my body doesn't and I can't split myself I have to do it to protect others in light of my circumstances, I'm so sorry._

_LOVE_

_Angelique"_

Mina crumbled the paper in her hand and hot tears came down her cheeks "That's it! Venus Crystal Power" She then transform and ran towards the mansion all the girls transformed after and ran towards her direction "Why is she running to the massion?" Luna asked. "Oh you'll find out soon enough" Artemis said worried for all the girls this was not an easy task.

"Where are you Mrs, Hino I've come to visit you, you want to hurt girls then come get me and see if you can take me you son of a bitch!"

"Mina what are you doing here you're going to make things wrose and why are you transformed?" Angelique said coming from the kitchen. "You don't worry I'll handle this here put this on. Mina handed her a golden heart chocker and Angelie;'s eyes watered up. "is not going to work Mina Raye was hurt he hit her head."

Mina's eyes widdend and she knew she had heard the last straw. " Strip."

"What?"

"Mina what are you doing." Raye asked aas the other girls came in. "I said STRIP"

Angelique not one to not listen to commands did as she was told revealing her scars to everyone Amy and the girls gasped and Mina started explaining why she had those scars that they had to take her out of here. Thing was Mrs. Hino came and said she was hers and "Thus she will stay here aren't you my sweet and besides Mrs. Hino pays me a lot for her pathetic body and if I where you Sailor Scouts I'd mind my own business"

"Come on Venus lets go." Mars took Venus by the hand and left not giving a look back Mina was about to strangle Raye. "What the hell is the matter with you she's being hurt got to do something! I can't bear to see her hurting anymore." With that Mina finally broke down and slowly de-transformed "We will I just wish you had told me sooner something tells me you always knew Mina." ":Right we could have helped her sooner." Serena said. "Not so fast guys the thing is she's stuck in a abusive BDSM relationship and is not that easy, I'll have to talk to mom even Trista because this is out of even the scouts hands." Amy said Lita wondered if she had eaten but figured Mina would eat once she knew Angelique was saved just then a flash of purple light came from the Mansion' I've had enough of your insolence now bow to me" Angelique cried at seeing a witch before her but did as she was told the girls quickly transformed again and came in to fight only to find none. "Ha ha ha ha oh Sailor Scouts you fools you thought you defeated my daughter and thus I would not find revenge but I did and it's her, your little star light, Sailor Star is mine and she'll never ever be found alive!"

Venus and the scouts where left with their mouth ajar but they quickly called for reinforcments they met up at the temple and explained all the events that lead them to this moment.

"So Angelique is the legendary Sailor Star the one that protected us when we were kids Pluto's half sister."

"I know but this was part of her mission to protect the princesses but this has gotten out of hand if she doesn't wake up soon she'll be destroyed we must go find her, I'll go see in my time stream , Neptune you use your mirror Mars use your fire we must find her before is too late."

"Ah little girl" The black haired with green eyes and red lips with grey skin witch said. "Yeah you got me Mettalia I get it you want revenge you got me and you got Flunky over there what more do you want you've abused me since I was 13 used me and for what to get back at five girls? Pathetic."

"No! They stole everything from me my daughter Beryl her kingdom her power when you defeated me to protect the fucking princesses she was left alone and then the princess of all princesses Serenity stole her love, I hate you the most that's why when I was reborn I went after you I killed your parents when you were nine and took you in made you believe you where my own, I killed off Raye's father took his body and made my dear Redford here take his place made my empire strong again, and now you'll never be saved or awaken ever again! Ha ha ha ha ha"

Angelique was horrified but what was worse the abused continued long after the wee hours of the night.

**Ok leaving in here guys I know is not much but I hope it helps you understand a little bit of who's behind this and what's going on. More will be revealed in the next chapter till then review like comment thanks!**


End file.
